Lily Lasts Forever
by sweetdreamz
Summary: My first Fan-fic! MwPP time. I have basically excluded Peter so far.(I hate the little rat!) L/J. Please read and Review
1. How it Happened

  
Lily Lasts Forever  
(A/N: this is the first chapeter but I continued it to it's full length  
thanx so much for the reviews! I have changed Lilly to Lily, just like  
you said! LOL I have tried to take all your advice. Ummm, the spelling.  
I'm writing this on windows notepad, so I don't have a spell checker.  
My Microsoft Word is messed up. Please understand.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, they don't own me. j/k the characters  
are JKR's, except for Elizabeth. and the plot is mine.  
  
This my first try at a fan fic so review. There may be some spelling   
mess-ups. Please understand.  
  
They're in their 3rd year, and it's started around Febuary. MwPP time.  
Peter is really Neglected. (I hate the disgusting rat.)   
The chapters will probably be Fairly short, but their will be many.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily Evans walked slowly down the foriegn hallway, her  
footsteps echoing loudly. Lily looked around amazed. She had been  
here for three years AND she was lost. she shook her head. This place  
would never cease to amaze her.   
  
As she turned the corner, she walked  
directly into James Potter. She knew him slightly since he was best  
friends with Sirius Black her 'big brother'-like friend, in Gryffindor,  
and in her grade. She avoided James since she thought he was   
arrogant, immature, and thoughtless.   
  
James cleared his dark brown eyes, only to see Lily looking up  
at him. Her startling green eyes were looking up at him and her red   
hair fell in soft curls down to her mid-back. He groaned inwardly. Why  
did girls with no personality have to get the looks? He thought Lily  
was a stuck up fool, way to used to getting her own way.   
Obviously, neither wanted anything to do with each other.  
  
"Oh, excuse me." Lily said side stepping him as she continued.  
she would not ask him where they were. She WOULDN'T.  
  
James held out his hand to stop her, surprising himself.  
"Wait, errr.., do you know where this hall goes?"  
  
When Lily heard his voice she looked up into his brown eyes  
and messy coal black hair. Oh, so that's what my roommates are talking  
about, she thought in agreement. Lily, What are you DOING? Stop it! She   
commanded herself fiercely. "oh well, not exactly. I've been wanderiing  
around for hours trying to figure out where I'm going and where I've  
been," She said lightly in her musical voice.  
  
James was startled. He had never thought she would be like this.  
So, well, UNIQUE. "oh. d'you mind if I go along?"  
  
Lily looked at him strangely. Why did he want to walk with her?  
"of Course." Lily smiled slightly and grabbed his hand, pulling him   
around to face the other direction. "c'mon. Let's go. This-a-way."  
  
James smiled as he allowed himself to be turned around pulled  
along. She reminded him of a little girl used to getting her way, but   
now it didn't seem snobby at all.  
  
Soon they were walking side by side, talking about school,  
quidditch, and whatever else they happened to mention. Step-by-step,  
their aforementioned thoughts about each other were demolished.  
  
Eventually, they found a hallway they recognized and soon  
found their way back to the common room.  
  
Rosmerta Francois, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Elizabeth  
Xithimonias all looked up at Lily and James in confusion. Elizabeth,  
being the most outspoken, spoke first.   
  
"Lily, Did I miss something? You're walking around with the  
'dumb jock'?" Elizabeth smiled at James to let him know she was kidding.  
  
"James, are you okay? You're walking around with the 'poetic  
princess'?" Sirius countered, grinning at them both.  
  
Lily and James both blushed, and looked at each other shyly.  
A smile crept onto James's face and was soon mirrored by Lily.  
  
Lily underneath her her exterior was quite a joker. She  
put a pained, thoughtful expression on her face and walked over to   
Sirius, while saying, "Woe to the fool who dareth mock me." She  
dramaticaly raised a hand to her head and pretended to faint, landing  
on Sirius and Remus.   
  
Opening her eyes slowly, she engaged Sirius in a piercing   
stare.   
"Poetic princess? Siri, you know me better than that." She   
pulled herself up into a sitting position between the two guys.  
  
Sirius laughed and threw his arm around her shoulder. "He  
said it, not me." Sirius gave James a devilish grin.  
  
James felt a pang of jealousy. Why on earth should I be   
jealous? She's not my girlfriend or anything. James pushed that thought  
out of his mind, and imitated a rather stupid guy in Slytherin, Crabbe.  
  
James looked at them in mock confusion, "Huh?" He said,   
bewilderment written clearly across his face.  
  
Elizabeth fell out of her chair laughing, "That's a very good  
look for you! Try one day in Potions!"   
  
Elizabeth stood up. She was quite pretty with big brown eyes   
and long medium brown hair. She thought she was dull looking, but  
judging fron the look on Remus's face it was obvious that Remus didn't   
think so.  
  
Lily noticed that look and smiled to herself. She had known  
that Remus and Elizabeth would adore each other. She leaned back   
against Sirius and listened to the argument Rumus and Elizabeth were  
having.  
  
"It is too easier with two quaffles," Elizabeth ranted.  
  
"You're crazy!" Remus retaliated with a grin.  
  
A bell rang, announcing dinner in the Great Hall. They all  
exited the portrait hole, sandy-haired Remus and Elizabeth in the lead.  
  
As they entered the Great Hall, Severous Snape and Lucius   
Malfoy stepped in front of them. Elizabeth looked up surprised, while  
anger clouded Remus's face.   
  
"Elizabeth, I thought you had good taste! But I guess once you  
start spending time with losers you can't get out of the habit." Malfoy  
sneered maliciously.  
  
James started to speak, but was silenced by Lily, who whispered  
"Let her handle it. Wait."  
  
Elizabeth smiled sweetly at him, giving no sign of the anger  
that lurked beneath. "I guess you would know, wouldn't you?" She said  
looking pointedly at Snape.  
  
Malfoy drooled over Elizabeth and tried to work out what she   
had said. Snape, however was a little quicker on th uptake. He glared   
at her and started to speak.  
  
Elizabeth cut him off. "See ya around." She smiled at Malfoy  
and walked past him, her shoulder brushing his. she reached back and   
grabbed Remus pulling him after her. The rest of the group followed,  
laughing all the way.  
  
"Jeeze, Beth. You almost had me fooled there for a second,"  
Remus said, once they sat down.  
  
Elizabeth stood up and took a quick bow. "Thank you, Thank you."  
She quickly sat back down and continued,"I was thinking. Tomorrow we  
have potions with the Slytherins, right?" They all nodded not sure what  
she was going at. "I'll be partners with Malfoy." She made a gagging   
gesture." Anyway, I'll act like I like him. Then I'll slip one of  
those exploding candies Lily invented into his cauldron. For scientific  
purposes of course." She said innocently.  
  
James looked at Lily with interest. "You invented an exploding  
candy?"  
  
"Don't act so surprised! I made it for my sister, but I decided  
she might give it to someone else so I never sent it." Lily smiled.   
"Elizabeth, I love it! I should have one or two left over."  
  
James, Sirius, and Remus had been looking at each other   
strangely, muttering.  
  
Rosmerta looked up. "sirius, who are the marauders? or did you  
say Marters?"  
  
The three boys blushed furiously. Sirius cleared his throat and  
said,"Err.. Look there's Professor Dumbledore. Binns was realy mad that   
Dumbledore became headmaster. Said he had been here longer and deserved  
it more." Sirius rambled on and on.  
The girls were looking at him strangely. The boys were nodding  
along at everything he said, seeming to be in perfect agreement.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
I don't know where to end, but this will work. Thanx so much for reading  
my story. I'll write more soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. A bet is Made and Some Stuff Happens

  
Lily Lasts Forever  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(A/N: Hey sorry or the delay. everyone who reviewed, YOU ROCK! Trista,  
I read your story. it rocks! Ummm, this is pretty much part 2 of   
Chapter one, it happens that night after dinner when they are in their   
Common Room. i think I explain that fairly well, but I didn't want any  
confusion. I Luv you guys! sweetdreamz (beth)  
  
  
  
After they ate, the girls headed to their dorm planing on   
helping Lily find the candy. The boys stayed up talking downstairs.  
  
"She has the right attitude," James argued.  
  
"Well, so does Elizabeth," Renus countered.  
  
Both looked at Sirius. "What?" He said, covering his face  
with his hands.  
  
"Well, aren't you going to say something about Rosmerta?"  
  
"I barely know the girl. Do you really want to have people  
we just met join the Marauders. Besides." Sirius stretched, "James,  
I know you you'll be staring at some other girl before the week is   
up."  
  
"Do you want to bet on that?" James asked grinning.  
  
"Course. Homework for a week?"  
  
"okay."  
  
Remus interrupted, "Ok, so are they joining the Marauders   
or not?"  
  
"Not yet." James and Sirius said at the same time.  
  
When Rosmerta walked downstairs, they were talking about  
Quidditch. She stood for a minute twitling the end of her long, black  
French braid.  
  
"Umm, just wondering, but do you have any gun powder around?  
It's some muggle thing, but Lily said it would give her candy a little  
more zip," she said amusedly.  
  
Sirius jumped up," Of course." He ran to his dorm.  
  
Rosmerta looked at James and Remus, " I never thought you would   
actually have some."  
  
In a few seconds Sirius ran downstairs holding a small package   
in his hand. "Here ya go," he said cheerfully, as he handed it to her.  
They both blushed as their fingers touched.   
  
Rosmerta murmured a quick thank you, before sprinting back up   
to her dorm. Lily and Elizabeth were waiting for her on the landing.  
  
Elizabeth took one look at Rosmerta's flushed cheeks. Her eyes   
widened.  
"Who do you like? Well, I mean this week." Elizabeth rolled   
her eyes. Rosmerta was such a female James and Sirius. She smiled.  
"It's Sirius." She whispered contentedly, being positive when Rosmerta  
blushed a pale shade of pink.  
  
Lily looked nervously up at Arabella Figg and Florence Myers,  
the other two girls in their dorm. "Maybe we should do this downstairs.  
I mean they could hear us."  
  
Seeing her point, they started down the stairs, but paused when  
they heard voices.  
  
"Awww, I think Sirius has a little crushy-wushy," Remus joked.  
James Laughed in the background.  
  
Lilly glanced at Rosmerta and smothered a laugh. Listening  
closely they heard a cough that sounded strangely like Rosmerta.  
  
Lily and Elizabeth smirked at each other.  
  
Lily scrambled to the top step and stomped loudly enough for  
the boys to hear them. "What are you crazy?" She hissed. Staging a  
slight grumbling she continued down the steps. Beth and Rosie had   
caught on and were following her lead.  
  
At the foot of the stairs they entered a strangely quiet  
Common Room. Lily walked over to the coffee table and sat down,   
setting two brightly wrapped candies on the table in front of her.  
  
"We all know one is for Malfoy. one guess as to who the other  
one is for." Lily smiled devilishly  
  
Sirius pretended to look hurt."Sister dear, you couldn't mean  
Snape, could you? Oh thats terrible. just terrible."  
  
James looked at Lily, quite skeptical about weither she could  
pull it off. "How do you plan to do that? Snape isn't quite as stupid   
as Malfoy."  
  
Lily looked up surprised. James thought she couldn't do it.  
Silly boy, she thought, flushing angrily. Lily got up and walked   
over to him, shaking her hips. She sat down beside him and looked up at  
him through long eyelashes. "I think I'll manage,"she purred throatily.  
She sat back up, "Besides, how could Sirius's prodigy fail? It's   
absurd."  
  
"Of course she can do it," Sirius said proudly.  
  
"Anyway," Elizabeth pointed at the candies. "We still have to  
finish these. Lily, do your thing."  
  
"Oh right," Lily picked them up and rolled them in the   
gunpowder, charming it to stay. She wrapped them in their brightly   
colored wrappers. Then she frowned, "James, will you transfigure  
the wrapper black ? We don't want it to attract attention."  
  
James readily aggreed, still thunderstruck by Lily's   
performance. He transfigured them quickly and easily since that was  
his best subject.  
  
"Thanks," Lily got up," I'm going to sleep. We have potions   
first and that should be interesting. Night guys."  
  
Elizabeth stood up, "Yeah me,too. Night."  
  
Rosmerta got up, said goodnight, and quickly followed her  
friends upstairs.  
  
Checking to see if they were gone, James grinned as they   
headed up to their dorm. "I think we have all got it bad."  
  
Remus grinned sheppishly and Sirius threw a pillow at James,  
who promptly grabbed it and layed down on his bed," night," he mumbled.  
  
After some slight grumbling from Sirius they all went to sleep.  
  
All was quiet in their world.  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
( A/N: Ok ay that chapter was uneventful and shot, but I thought it was  
important to let you know all of the characters roles. Lilly is the   
leader and doesn't like to be doubted, while Rosmerta is a player,   
as is James and Sirius. Remus andElizabeth can be whatever you make   
them out to be. In the guys thereisn't really a leader.   
Thanx for reviewing. If you haven't, WHY NOT??  
I'll post Monday or Tuesday. choi! Beth AKA sweetdreamz)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Potions!

Lily Lasts Forever  
  
((A/N! Dear lord I'm an awful person! I left you guys hanging! So sorry ( alright! Well here we go! Chapter 3 is here! Whooo hooo! Thanks to all that reveiwed! Please do it again!))  
  
The next day, potions came all to soon. Elizabeth looked disgusted and made gagging gestures behind her back as she walked over towards Malfoy. An entire hour with MALFOY? Dear lord, give me strength! She smiled sweetly at him and sat down quickly.  
  
"HI! Can I be your partner?" She said looking up at him.  
  
Malfoy grunted yes.  
  
"Great!" She said happily. "I'm so glad!" She said, her voice dripping with sugar.  
  
Lily laughed and sobered as she watched Severous Snape walk in. She rolled her eyes. "I guess its my turn." James smiled reassuringly and watched unhappily as she walked over towards Snape.  
  
"  
  
So do you already have a partner?" She purred throatily. Snape ran a hand through his hair and suddenly Lily felt nauseated. He nodded conceitedly. "I was wondering when you would come to your senses! Hanging around with Potter must have addled your brain."  
  
James glared over at him and muttered something to Remus. "If he even." Remus glared back and quickly nodded. "Lays a single hand on her." James finished. "Or does ANYTHING!" He turned to look at Sirius and didn't see him. He turned fully around and saw him with Rosmerta. "Sirius!' James whispered accusatorily.  
  
Sirius mouthed 'Sorry' and turned back around to the pretty girl beside him.  
  
After grumbling a bit more, the boys returned to watching. Soon the Potions Master, Lestrange, entered the room. Lily and Elizabeth shared a look that plainly said, 'Get him away from me!' Both girls pretended to be engaged in whatever Lestrange was saying. Snape crept a hand over to Lily and rested it on her hand.  
  
"So what are you doing after this class?" He asked looking down at his notes.  
  
As if! Lily thought. Whatever I am doing it sure as hell won't be with you!  
  
She pulled her hand away trying not to seem disgusted. "Erm, I think.I have to study for Transfiguration." She said quickly, naming the class Snape was notoriously bad for.  
  
James smacked the table causing Lestrange to look at him. "Potter, you don't want me too take away precious points from Gryffindor, do you?" James sighed and looked back over at Lily. She winked and scooted her chair over from Snape. He chuckled and tried to pay attention. Lily is a big girl. So don't worry about her.  
  
Elizabeth was faring better. Malfoy was paying attention as though his life depended on it. As soon as the professor began to describe the potion, he turned to his notes.  
  
"Now! Class, put in the boomslang skin. Follow it with diluted bubotuber pus. Most importantly, put the porcupine quill in last! Last, I say!" Lestrange said darkly as he began walking around the classroom.  
  
Malfoy turned towards Elizabeth, his eyes wide. "What did he say?" He whispered desperately.  
  
Elizabeth immediately answered, "boomslang, porcupine, and then bubotuber pus." (A/N: Notice Porcupine is second.)  
  
He put the first two ingredients in and as he put in the second Elizabeth knocked a quill off the table. As he leaned over to get it she hastily threw the candy in.  
  
Immediately, it started sputtering. In a second, Lestrange was by their side. "Stupid boy!" He growled mercilessly. "I said, porcupine last! Hospital Wing!" Then the entire cauldron exploded, showering Malfoy. James sent an admiring glance at Lily. Impressive.  
  
Seeing Snape's attention on Malfoy she quickly tossed the candy in his cauldron. He turned quickly. He looked in astonishment at the Professor, who was quickly there. "Why don't you listen?? After him? Learn! 50 points from Slytherin!" Snape's caulron exploded seconds later, this time hitting both Snape and Lestrange. "Boy come! Hospital wing! Now!" He grabbed Snape's ear and dragged him out of the room yelling, "Class dismissed!"  
  
Lily packed up her books calmly and grinned at the others as the walked out the door together, all of them laughing. Sirius smiled. "James and I couldn't have done it better ourselves." James nodded with a wink. "Congrats! You've finally bested us!"  
  
Lily, Rosmerta, and Elizabeth shared a look. Finally?  
  
((TO SHORT! I know ( I'm sorry! My awful awful mistake.) 


End file.
